1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with an improved control assembly for lawnmowers having electrically started engines. More particularly, it is concerned with such a control apparatus which provides a desirable "dead man" function, along with a two step procedure for starting the engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Powered lawnmowers having electrically started engines are well known and in wide spread use. Generally speaking, such mowers are often of the walk-behind rotary type and include a lowermost housing supported on spaced wheels, and a gasoline powered engine coupled to a rotary mower blade disposed within the housing. An elongated handle is affixed to the housing at the rear thereof, so that the user operates the mower while walking behind the engine and supporting housing.
In recent years the goverment has promulgated a number of safety regulations relating to mowers of the type described. For example, such mowers must now be equipped with a so called "dead man" switch which generally includes a spring-biased handle which is grasped by the operator during normal operation of the mower. The mowing action is rapidly terminated, when the handle is released, making it impossible to leave the mower running while unattended.
In addition, it has been proposed that electrically started power mowers be provided with a control assembly requiring two distinct actions for starting the mower once it has ceased operation.
In view of the beforementioned regulations, there is a need for a low cost, compact, reliable, and easy to use control apparatus which includes a "dead man" function and an operating mechanism requiring two distinct steps for starting the lawnmower engine.